


Ohana

by Dawn725



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demigods, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn725/pseuds/Dawn725
Summary: Demigods meet Turtles.Or how Donnie met Beni.
Kudos: 1





	1. Knock, Knock. Who's There? Depression.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total work in progress. I do know the summary sucks and I will work on it. Hopefully, it will be better soon rather than later. I only own my oc.

**"Hello, Benita. You do know its midnight, right?" asked Donnie. He didn't need to look up to know who it was that walked into the lab.**

**"Hello, Donatello. Yes, I do know that. I am glad you know how to tell time." joked Beni earning a glare from the genius before he turned back to his work.**

**"What'cha doin'?" asked Beni as she sat down on the couch Donnie had in his lab.**

**"Just some improvements to the Turtle Tank. And I have told you to call me Donnie, Benita." stated Donnie before glancing at the brunette, who just shrugged with a smirk "The real question that should be asked is, why you are here?"**

**"Oh, You know. Bored at home and came to visit my friend. Who in turn can call me Beni as I have told him several times." stated Beni getting a chuckle out of Donnie.**

**"How did you know it was me? You didn't even look up when I walked in." questioned the girl after a few moments of silence.**

**"Alice messaged me," answered Donnie as he finished up the project he was working on.**

**"No way. You reprogrammed her again, didn't you?" stated Beni as she glared at the genius.**

**Even though she created Alice, and installed her into Donnie's system after the whole surprise incident. Which involved her showing up unexpectedly, which ended with a small fire. (How was she supposed to know he was working on a combustible engine at the time.)**   
**Since Beni had created the AI, she knew full well Alice's programming. Including the safety protocol informing the genius, or herself when the other was working on dangerous projects. For safety reasons. And not that she had a habit of not informing the genius turtle she was on her way and causing havoc by coming in unexpectedly. (The surprise incident wasn't the first time.)**

**She had also programmed an 'I want to scare Donnie' program that would inform her it was ok to jump scare the turtle. Mostly, that only happened when he was doing the desk work of inventing. As she loved to call it.**

**"Why I would never," exclaimed Donnie putting a hand over his heart dramatically.**

**"Yea, like I, would believe Miss Drama Queen over here," smirked Beni waving her hands in front of her towards Donnie.**

**"You're one to talk," muttered Donnie as he turned back to his project.**

**"Never said I wasn't," stated Beni before pulling out her tablet. She wanted to joint down a few ideas she had before she forgot. By the time she was done with that, Donnie was finishing up.**

**"So, what are your improvements to the tank? Anything lethal, or semi-lethal?" asked Beni, which in turn got Donnie's full attention from his work. (Even if he was finished with that project, doesn't mean he wasn't planning others.)**

**"Glad you asked," stated Donnie as he took the plans off the desk and holding them in front of him "I added some new weapons to the Turtle Tank. You see this is…" pointing to the paper, before going into full detail mode.**

**Secretly, Donnie loved to talk Beni about anything really. Whether it was the science behind his favorite shows, his inventions, random facts he added to conversations; she always listened with interest. She never told him to shut up, or to dumb it down. In fact, she would ask questions if it was beyond her knowledge limit at the moment. She wanted to understand the genius and he appreciated it.**   
**It's actually what attracted him to her. The fact she didn't freak out over the whole mutant turtle image and focused instead on asking him questions about his tech bo and battle shell. Her claim that she was a demigod and was used to running into yōkai and mutants in general confused him at first. But he knows now its just a Beni thing, and to just roll with it.**

**Tonight was another story though.**

**"Beni, is there something wrong?" asked Donnie. Granted it took him twenty minutes to realize she was too quiet.**

**"Nothings wrong. Why would you ask that?"**

**"You are acting differently. I can get you to interact with an idea, thought, or question to anything I say. Not that you interrupt me, or at least not that often…This seems more one-sided than it usually is…It seems like you are somewhere else and not here…You seem sad." babbled Donnie. He wasn't used to explaining these types of thoughts out loud, much less with an upset friend.**

**"Beni, you can talk to me if you need to. I may not be the best at emotions or even understanding people, but I can listen."**

**"It's nothing major. I just had a bad day is all. Mom's back in the hospital…I can't distract myself with projects like I normally do. You know, with this." Beni gestured to her broken wrist, before looking away. "I can barely use my tablet. I can't draw or write. Holding tools is a no go. I hate this. Why did I have to break my right hand? If it was my left hand, I could do more than I can now."**

**"Sorry, I went a little overboard there. I can leave if you want me too. It is late and sleep is important..."**

**"Ok, I am going to stop you right there. You have a right to go overboard. Your mother is sick, Beni. It took you forever to even open up and tell me about her." explained Donnie as he patted her leg awkwardly.**

**"You don't have to leave. If you need a distraction, you came to the right turtle," he stated while pointing to himself and ignoring the fact she only knew him.**

**"I have a few projects you can help me with. There are even the improvements on the tank that I just…" began Donnie just as Beni let out a yawn, "Or how about we just watch a movie? I'll let you choose."**

**"That sounds amazing, Donnie." grinned Beni as moved off the couch to his computer monitor. She knew what movie she wanted to put on and also knew he was busy setting up the projector, before moving the couch around to face the wall where his whiteboard was. After finding the movie, she lowered the screen with the controls.**

**Sitting down on the couch, she snuggled close to the turtle (to share the blanket, thank-you very much) as the movie started playing.**

**"Hey, Donnie," whispered Beni as the narrator explained the beginning of the story and the curse itself.**

**"Yea."**

**"Thanks," whispered Beni.**

**"No probbles," Donnie replied as it cut to Belle and the opening song.**

**He looked over a while later to see that Beni was sound asleep.**

**'That didn't take very long.' he thought as he gazed at her. She looked so comfortable and peaceful. He didn't have the heart to wake her.**

**Truthfully, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.**

**He tucked the blanket around her more securely, before allowing his eyes to close.**

**"Sweet dreams, princess." whispered the genius as he soon followed suit.**

_** Next Morning ** _

**"Donnie, breakfast is ready. You may want to come to get some before Raph…" yelled Leo as he entered Donnie's room, only to notice that said turtle was not in bed.**

**"Really? Why am I not surprised?" muttered Leo as he turned around to head into the lab.**

**Leo looked around confused for a second when he entered the lab. Donnie had the projector running and a screen set up. The genius brother rarely did that, and the few times he did, he was watching movies with his brothers. Donnie always insisted that the lab was a place for work, not fun countless times. He wouldn't do something like this alone and all his brothers were accounted for.**

**Leo made his way over to the couch and was surprised at what he saw.**

**There were his brother and a girl he never saw before cuddling as they slept. Honestly, Leo was more surprised at his brother was cuddling with a girl over not knowing who she was. He did trust his brother after all.**

**Quickly, surprise turned to mischief as he took his cell out. Opening up the camera app, he snapped a few pics including a selfie with the couple in the background. (Couldn't have too many embarrassing pics of your twin, now can you?)**

**"Who knew Donnie had a girlfriend?" whispered Leo as he looked over the pics. The girl was laying on her left side, back against the couch. She had long, dark brown hair that wrapped around her and on top of Donnie. One arm and leg was on top of Donnie. Donnie himself was laying on his back. One arm wrapped around the girl while the other was off the couch. They both looked comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. Leo also noticed that Donnie seemed comfortable enough to not only fall asleep with this girl but to take off his battle shell with her for he wasn't wearing it now. He was wearing his mask and purple sweater though.**

**'Oh wait until Raph and Mikey see these.' snorted Leo as he swiped through the pics.**

**Hearing his twin, Donnie slowly opened his eyes. It didn't take the genius long to realize what was happening. Slowly, he started unwrapping Beni from around himself and slowly moved off the couch. Leo noticing movement, looked up to see his twin glaring at him as he was almost off the couch.**

**"Leon, if you took any pics…" whispered Donnie as he worked on freeing his arm and not wake up Beni "You better delete them now."**

**"You know that is not going to happen," smirked Leo before sprinting out of the room.**

**Once he made it safely away, He yelled "Mikey! Raph! You won't believe the pics I got!"**

**"I am going to kill him," muttered Donnie as he ran after his brother before stopping and heading over to his desk. After he wrote out a quick note and attached it to the monitor, he ran after his brother.**


	2. I Cheated Death And Now He Wants A Divorce

**"Her name is Benita Garcia. She is not my girlfriend. She is just a friend." answered Donnie after the chaos of questions that erupted once he entered the kitchen.**

**"How'd you two meet?" questioned Raph.**

**"How long have you known her?" asked Leo.**

**"What's her favorite color?" quizzed Mikey which in turn got all three of his brothers to look at him with a peeved expression "What? I am curious."**

**"Ask her those questions yourself, Mikey. Now is not the time," emphasized Leo before returning his attention back to Donnie as did both Raph and Mikey.**

**"I met Beni at the junkyard…" recounted Donnie as he remembered that day.**

_**Now anyone who knows Donnie knows that dumpster diving is on the top of things Donnie loves to do. He absolutely loved finding hidden treasures among the trash people throw out. From pineapple air fresheners to engine parts, the junkyard had it all.** _

_**That being said, it was also one of the most dangerous places for Donnie. The genius had a bad habit of becoming distracted when it can to hunting for hidden treasures. A little too distracted. His brothers on several occasions have pulled him away before a car crushed him from above (Mikey), getting run over by a forklift (Raph), or from a human seeing him (Leo).** _

_**Today was a different story. Donnie needed to go to the junkyard. He wanted to do something constructive but didn't have the supplies to complete any on-going projects at the time. So a trip to the junkyard was needed.** _

_**The only problem was that his brothers were busy and didn't want to go. Mikey was working on a project. Leo was in the middle of a video game. Raph was weight-lifting and could be for hours on end.** _

_**Deciding that he could go alone and be back before they even noticed he was gone, he left to go to the junkyard.** _

_**Once there, he looked around the see if there was anyone. Once confirming that the coast was clear, he started looking around. What Donnie did not see was that someone was already there and that they had seen him.** _

_**Curious by nature, Beni kept watching Donnie from afar. He would pick things up and start talking to himself about current inventions, or ideas before putting the item in a bag. As he was looking, Beni would move closer. If to just hear him talk and to get a better look.** _

_**She would normally go up and introduce herself, but she figured that may freak him out, or scare him away.** _

_**She saw how he looked around before coming out into the open area. (Doesn't take a genius to know he didn't want to be seen.) Fortunately for her, he missed seeing her as she was rummaging for parts in a car's trunk that was blocked from his view. So she followed him around as she thought of the least non-threatening way possible to do that.** _

_**Beni noticed the crane getting closer to his spot as Donnie dug though a car trunk, unaware of the danger coming his way. She could also see that the crane operator couldn't see Donnie, or herself for that matter. Beni watched and waited as the crane came closer with a car, hoping he would notice it as well.** _

_**But Donnie was too preoccupied to notice the danger coming his way. He had hit the jackpot as he was digging through the trunk. Spider arms flying about in his excitement.** _

_**Beni couldn't take it anymore. She had to move fast, as she ran toward the obvious turtle.** _

_**"Watch out!" she yelled as she threw herself into a full-contact tackle, pushing Donnie alway and to safety just as the car came down seconds later. When the two had stopped rolling from the momentum, they both looked at the car and then at each other. Minutes passed as the adrenaline and shock started to wear off of the near-death incident.** _

_**Beni came to her senses first as she realized the awkward position they were in now. Blushing, she scrambled off of him and stood up, holding her right arm close to her chest.** _

_**"Are you ok?" asked Beni as she looked down at the turtle in front of her.** _

_**'Oh, shit.' thought Donnie as he looked up at her.** _

_**Said turtle was in shock for another reason. There was a girl in front of him. A human girl. A girl that saved his life. A girl who wasn't screaming and running away in fear. A cute girl who was asking him a question and looking at him with concern. (He really should answer her question.)** _

_**"Um, yea. I am ok." spluttered Donnie while he was getting up off the ground "I am perfectly fine. Are you ok?"** _

_**"I have been better." admitted Beni looking down at her arm, "I think I broke it." as it already started to swell and bruise. That and she heard a snap during the rolling before.** _

_**"Oh, here. Let me look at it." Donnie hesitated, "If you are ok with that?"** _

_**"Yea, sure. I am pretty sure it's broken," stated Beni as Donnie grabbed her arm gently, setting aside the first aid kit he had taken out of his battle shell on the ground.** _

_**"Pretty sure you are correct in that matter." verified Donnie as he examined her arm.** _

_**"My name's Beni. Beni Garcia." winced Beni.** _

_**"My name is Donatello. Donnie's the shortened version," replied Donnie. He couldn't be positive, but it seemed to be just a small break. Nothing a cast and several weeks of healing wouldn't accomplish fixing. Just to make sure it didn't get worse, he took some wraps out to prepare to a quick fix till she got to the doctor. He wished he had an ice pack to help with the swelling and pain.** _

_**"Benita is my full name. Most people call me Beni or other creative names. I was named after my great-grandma. I am not sure why that was." rambled Beni as she fought back the pain, "Most people assume I am a boy when they hear Beni…Beni seems to suit me better than Benita though…It's more of a mouthful and when my mom yells Benita, I know I am in trouble."** _

_**"I don't think Benita or Beni are bad names per se." remarked Donnie as he finished up "I was named after the famous Donatello. Dad was a fan of the Renaissance art era. He named my brothers after artists from that time period too."** _

_**"You have brothers?" asked Beni getting a nod in reply "I am an only child. I have always wanted to have siblings." In her excitement, she started moving her arms around. Wincing in pain, she went back to holding her arm.** _

_**"I should get to the hospital. Sally will be so happy to see me again," smirked Beni.** _

_**"Who is Sally?"** _

_**"She works as a nurse at the ER. I saw her last month for stitches," grinned Beni "I bet she misses me."** _

_**"You seem to be a regular there," observed Donnie.** _

_**"I am accident-prone. I know most of the staff by name. Also goes for the firefighters and police officers too. My inventions sometimes get out of control and those guys get called in. Not all the time though. Granted a few of the projects that I have been working on have been a bit bugging. Nothing I can't fix." bragged Beni with a huge grin.** _

_**"Interesting. Seems like you have quite a few stories then." Donnie remarked. This girl is becoming more and more interesting. It seems she is a genius, or at least an inventor. But he had to put that to the back of his mind for the time being. There was an even more important matter to think about right now.** _

_**"Anyway, back to the hospital situation. Why don't I give you a lift? I would have to drop you off a few blocks away, but it would be faster and better than walking." suggested Donnie as he activated the hover feature on his battle shell "It's the least I could do."** _

_**"You mean you would fly me there? I would be flying. To the hospital. With you." verified Beni.** _

_**"Well, yea. If you want to?" questioned Donnie.** _

_**"Hell yea I want to." Beni reassured Donnie with a grin before looking up at him in confusion "How is this going to work?"** _

_**"I could carry you bridal style since you can't jump on. Luck that your hair is tied up in a bun already. I wouldn't want it to get stuck in the rotors." explained Donnie while he picked up Beni.** _

_**"Duly noted." laughed Beni as they took off.** _

_**Landing a few blocks away as promised, Beni started fidgeting with her cellphone.** _

_**"If you want to, you don't have to, but if you want to… We could exchange numbers and such. I wouldn't mind talking to you again. Or getting to know you. Or maybe even friends?" Stuttered a blushing Beni.** _

_**"I would like that." beamed Donnie grabbing his cell in the process. Beni had to have Donnie type in his number into her cell since she couldn't. She then called him so he had her number.** _

_**"I better get going. Thanks for everything, Donnie." Beni smiled up at Donnie.** _

_**"Pleasure was all mine. You did save me and such. It was the least I can do as thanks." blushed Donnie "You can text me later if you want. Just to give me an update, or questions."** _

_**"I will." stated Beni as she turned away "I got a few questions about your bo staff, so expect me to text ya soon. See ya."** _

_**"See ya," whispered Donnie before taking off.** _


	3. Apparently Beni Does Have Some 'Splainin' To Do

**"And that all happened a month ago," stated Donnie as he went about drinking his coffee.**

**"A month?"**

**"That was ages ago!"**

**"Why not introduce her sooner?"**

**"Cause a lot has happened since then and it never seemed like a good time to bring it up. We fight villains almost every night. I also wanted to get to know her better before introducing you guys. I didn't know anything about her. She could have been a Purple Dragon, or another villain that's out to destroy us." explained Donnie, waving his hands around in the air "Plus, she has stuff going on right now. Personal, family stuff. I didn't want to involve her in this world even more than she already is."**

**"Sorry if we seemed mad, D." apologized Raph.**

**"It just seemed like you didn't trust us." Mikey hesitated to look at the ground in guilt.**

**"And that you were keeping secrets from us." stated Leo looking just as guilty "We know you wouldn't without good intentions."**

**"Your right. I do trust you guys and I wouldn't keep secrets from you without a good reason. It just wasn't a good time." Donnie emphasized to his brothers, he needed to make sure they understood. This was followed by a few minutes of silence as the brothers were at a loss on where to go from here. Lucky for them, it didn't last very long.**

**"Um, it's not a bad time to come in, is it?" whispered a new voice that happened to be standing behind the turtles. All four turtles turned their attention to the doorway and saw blushing Beni standing there.**

**"Good morning." greeted Beni as she shyly waved at the group. It was awkward to have a surprise sleepover and wake up on your best friend's couch, it was embarrassing to meet the family the morning after. Even if nothing 'bad' happened, she had never met them before today and didn't know what could be going through their minds right now as they looked at her. She could imagine that this was a similar experience older people had with one night stands. That is from her knowledge of movies and tv shows depict it as. Also, watching the dreaded morning-after walks from a neighbor that happened to be a playboy.**

**"Good morning, Beni. Do you want some breakfast?" asked Donnie gesturing to an empty seat. He was the first of his brothers to recover from the surprise.**

**"Yes, please," answered Beni as she sat down.**

**Raph and Leo greeted her before turning to their breakfast. Mikey, who was busy cooking more pancakes for their guest.**

**"Good morning, Beni. I hope you like pancakes." hummed Mikey, flipping a few pancakes as he talked.**

**"I love pancakes or any food. I am not picking, Well, I guess I sort of am. There are foods I can't eat, or don't like." babbled Beni, fidgeting with her necklace as she talked.**

**"Just like Raph then." Leo deadpanned, breaking the awkward silence and getting a few chuckles from his brothers.**

**"She probably doesn't eat as much as Raph. He can eat a lot." defended Mikey, setting a plate in full in front of Beni.**

**"I wouldn't know about that," muttered Donnie.**

**"You're one to talk. Just because you don't have a healthy appetite. Some of us do. Jealous much?" stated Beni gesturing to Raph and herself.**

**"Yea, what she said," Raph replied holding his hand up for a high-three, which Beni gladly accepted.**

**"Anyway, That's Leo, Mikey, and Raph." introduced Donnie as he pointed to each brother "Bros, Beni. Beni, bros."**

**"Nice to finally meet you," Beni emphasized the final part, much to the charade of the genius turtle and enjoyment of the others.**

**"Kidding." giggled Beni before Mikey jumped in with questions.**

**"What's your favorite color? Band? Are you a cat or dog person? Favorite Animal? Mhmmm." asked Mikey before Leo covered his mouth.**

**"One at a time, Miguel. You gotta let her answer, before asking more questions," muttered Leo as he grinned back to the brunette.**

**"Just slow it down, Mikey. She may not want to answer questions right now." grinned Raph while giving a shy wave.**

**"It's fine. I don't mind the questions. Just not so fast." giggled Beni.**

**"Silver, Fall Out Boy, cat person, and Octopus is my favorite animal," answered Beni, gathering up the dishes from the table.**

**"I can clean up." stated Mikey, grabbing the plates she didn't get to yet "No need for our guest to do that." He sent a glare to his brothers at the last part.**

**"No worries. It's the least I can do. I was uninvited after all. Plus, I can't wash or rinse. But I can dry." explained Beni.**

**"Mikey can wash, Leo rinse, Beni dry, Donnie and I can put away." instructed Raph as he and his brothers got into place "That way, it goes by faster."**

**"And the fact you guys want to interrogate me has nothing to do with it?" whispered Beni, getting a giggle out of Mikey and smirk from Donnie and Leo.**

**"That too." grinned Raph, handing her a towel.**

**"Let's get this party started," Beni responded as she was handed the first plate.**

**"Ok, I want to ask why you weren't afraid when you met Donnie? Most humans scream and run away. Why were you so calm?" asked Leo.**

**"I am not like most humans or most people. But to answer your question, nothing is normal for me. Something always happens. Case and point, my arm. But that's part of me that has always been. I always run into yokai or monsters. Until recently, mutants. It's just a part of being a demigod." chatted Beni.**

**"A demigod?" asked a curious Mikey as his other brothers scruffed at her explanation.**

**"Yea, demigod. A half-blooded. Someone who has one mortal parent and the other a god. Greek to be exact in my case. My mother is mortal and my father is the god, Hephaestus." explained Beni in a matter of fact manner.**

**"How come we haven't seen other demigods?" asked Mikey.**

**"Mostly cause of the peace treaty that happened between monsters and demigods." stated Beni "Years ago, demigods battled monsters constantly. The two sides were at odds. You see, some monsters liked to eat demigods and humans. Of course, demigods didn't like that. So you can see the conflict."**

**"That's all great, but what about the demigod question?" insisted Leo.**

**"Getting to it." replied Beni with a wave, "So demigods were needed to fight monsters. They aren't needed like they now like before the treaty. There are cities or towns of demigods, but not many of the older generation lives out in the real world. Most demigods live with their mortal parent until they are old enough to move to a city if they survive. There are monsters out there that still hunt demigods. The cities are the safest place to live if you want a normal life."**

**"I am friends with three other half-bloods, but not very many demigods live in the real world anymore. Any that do, are the younger generation. We get training to survive, which starts at seven. We go to training camps during the summer." Beni added with a shrug before continuing.**

**"There's that or the fact you guys hide and never interact with humans enough to discover half-bloods before now. It would be hard to run into them if you stay in the shadows." finished off Beni as she handed the last dish to Raph.**

**"That is true." chuckled Raph, his brothers silently agreeing with him.**

**"How do you know you are a demigod?" asked Leo.**

**"Oh, that's easy. My mom knew my father was a god. Certain mortals can see through disguises. Those mortals are usually the ones to grab the attention of gods and goddesses. Thus, a demigod is born. In the case of a mortal parent not knowing, the demigod's godly parent tells them." explained Beni "Any more questions?"**

**"Yea, about last night…" started Raph.**

**"Why did you come over so late?" asked Leo.**

**"Isn't your mom worried about you?" asked Mikey.**

**"You don't have to…" started Donnie, glaring at his brothers before Beni held her hand up to stop him.**

**"I know I don't have to, I want to. It would be good to clear the air." She muttered the last part before clearing her throat.**

**"Last night, I came over to distract myself. I usually work with my hands building things and drawing out plans, but I can't right now." explained Beni as she held up her right arm to emphasize her point "My mom was admitted two days ago. I just didn't want to be home alone for another night. I wasn't meaning to stay here overnight. I just wanted to be able to fall asleep. Even if it was for a short amount of time. I was planning on going home. I swear."**

**"Admitted?" asked Raph softly. He had a feeling where this was going, and boy did he not like it. He glanced over to Donnie and knew he wouldn't like the answer.**

**"To the hospital." whispered Beni "She is sick. Very sick."**

**After that, a shocked silence fell over the group as they let that information sink in. Raph, Leo, and Mikey thought about what she had said, how she must have felt, or feel right now. Donnie wasn't surprised by Beni's admissions. She already told him all of it and more. But Donnie was reliving his own memories of Beni talking about her mom, her feelings of hopelessness, and of Beni crying. Her mother was slowly dying and there wasn't anything either of them could do about it. It frustrated the soft-shell to no end seeing his friend in pain and that he couldn't help her.**

**Mikey was the first to snap out of it and gave Beni a hug. All the stress from the past few days came crashing down all at once. Beni silently cried into Mikey's shoulder as his brothers came to their senses and followed their younger brothers' example, forming a group hug around the brunette as she cried.**

**It was a good ten minutes before Beni got control of her emotions. Once she did, the group hug ended and the five teenagers stood in awkward silence. That is until Mikey broke it.**

**"You said earlier that you friends with three other demigods," Mikey confirmed before asking, "Why didn't you go to their house last night?"**

**"Well, Callie is out of town and won't be back till tonight. Meri's house is farther away from my house than the lair is. Neomi has a habit of keeping her cell on silent, so she most likely didn't wake up when I texted." explained Beni, earning a glare from Donnie. Beni instantly noticed and jumped in before he could say anything.**

**"Don't give me that look." muttered Beni with an eye roll "Neomi wouldn't have minded me crashing at her place, but her sister hasn't been sleeping through the night. I didn't want to scare her three-year-old sister by suddenly barging in. I am mean, but not that mean."**

**"Cute and mean. Totally Donnie's type," whispered Leo getting a few snickers from his brothers. Donnie heard that remark to, but couldn't retaliate without drawing attention to said comment. So he did the next best thing. Planned his demise for a later date.**

**"So, they are demigods, right? Who are their godly parents then?" asked Leo.**

**"I think they should be the ones to tell ya that. It is their parent, their business." reasoned Beni.**

**"Can we meet them? Your friends?" asked Mikey.**

**"Sure. If you want to." shrugged Beni "They have been wanting to meet Donnie anyway."**

**"Wait? So, Donnie hasn't met the other demigods yet?" asked Raph.**

**"Nope. Why should he? I haven't met his brothers yet, so he didn't get to meet my friends." stated Beni with a shrug "Why would he want to anyway? It's not like he believes me?"**

**"Psst, you won't let me run tests, or anything to prove your point." pouted Donnie.**

**"Not a fan of becoming a lab rat dude." Beni responded, "And I know its hard to believe, but I thought it since you guys deal with the unexplained and mystical on an almost daily basis, it wouldn't matter."**

**"Hard to wrap my head around it. Yokai and mutants are one thing. Gods are a whole other level." Recited Donnie, just like the other times the two have had this disagreement.**

**"As much as I would love to see where the lovebirds go with this…" interrupted Leo as he smirked at the two.**

**"We want to know when we can meet your other friends?" asked Mikey as he bounced around with excitement in front of them.**

**"I don't think Mikey can stand it." Finished Leo.**

**"Um, I can see if they can hang out tonight at my place. Could probably cook spaghetti. That would be easy to cook and I can make lots of it. Plus, no ones at my house." planned out Beni, pulling out her cell to send a group text "If that's ok?"**

**"I am ok with that."**

**"As long as everyone else is good."**

**"Sound's great! Can April come too?" asked Mikey.**

**"Sure, let's make it a party then." Beni joked as she sent out the text "But not too wild cause I do not want to deal with the cops tonight." A few snickers were heard before plans were finalized.**

**"See ya at 5." waved Beni as she left the lair. She had to visit her mom and get groceries. She doubted she had enough to feed nine teens, four of which were mutant turtles.**

**"See ya!" chorused the boys before they went about their own ways to pass the time till they left.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site. I wanted to see how well this story may or may not be received before writing more. Currently, I am working on other stories as well as this one.


End file.
